


Broken Skystones

by Spindizzy



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's broken, Vaan," Penelo says helplessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Skystones

"It's broken, Vaan," Penelo says helplessly. When she takes her hands away from the skystone, it falls apart again, rocking back onto the table in three jagged pieces. "Fran and Nono couldn't get this working now."

Vaan nods, and props his chin on his folded arms again. She recognises the closed-off expression - he'd stormed around Lowtown with it on his face for days after Reks told them he was joining the army. She still didn't know if it meant he was planning something or not. "So we need a new skystone, right?"

"Yeah, and they don't come cheap." Larsa would buy them one if they told him what had happened, but he'd paid for the airship - as "thanks for their assistance in gaining him his throne," which probably meant he'd done something ridiculous for Ashe and Basch too. Penelo couldn't ask him after that, though, and Vaan wouldn't. He probably wouldn't think of it. What she thinks of is the money they've stashed away - from mark hunts, from her dancing, from her work at Migelo's, from wherever Vaan gets the money he gives her. "It'll be a while before we can afford one -"

Vaan shakes his head. "We're sky pirates, Penelo," he says, and Penelo's reminded of the bossy ten year old she used to play with in the streets, of Kytes and Filo. A smile starts to creep across her face. "What would sky pirates do?"

What he's really asking is _What would Fran and Balthier do?_ and it's an easy enough question. Fran would go very still and even more quiet than usual, her ears the only part of her moving. Balthier would - with all the dignity, finesse and drama he could muster - throw a tantrum worthy of Vaan. Then he and Fran would go out and -

Penelo feels her jaw drop. "You want us to _steal_ one?"

She can't think why this surprises her - so far they've been sky pirating without any actual stealing, which she doesn't mind so much, but -

"Why not?" Vaan jumps up and grabs her hands, tugging her off her seat and towards the door. "We're sky pirates! Let's do some pirating."


End file.
